


Is It Only The Rain?

by CanWeCallItAParadox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanWeCallItAParadox/pseuds/CanWeCallItAParadox





	Is It Only The Rain?

The Figure was alone, he was moving in strong straight strides and didn't falter, but to one who might have known him he looked anxious. He moved quickly, not towards an alley but towards the middle of a well-lit park, in the middle of the square, he stopped. It was curious, a tall thin young man holding a small suitcase and wearing a Prussian blue coat, he seemed in pain. In the suitcase, there were some odd things. Other than a change of clothes and a grey scarf, he also had a beaver pelt and a bundle. The bundle was wrapped in an old newspaper, inside was a white and blue scarf, it was folded delicately and on top sat a green broach. He tried not to think of the broach, not here, not now, not when it still smelled like the smoke from her pipe, and not while he could hear her voice complaining that she needed a new pipe, but never getting around to buying one. and not while that pipe she had loved so much rested in his right pocket when it should have been in her's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware slow updates


End file.
